Sunset
by littlemisslibrarian
Summary: Celestia is dying, and the other alicorns must take her place.


Princess Celestia lay in her bed, too weak to stand. She was dying. She knew this day would come; she was not afraid. She would leave her kingdom in good hooves. Celestia's gaze slowly traveled over the somber faces of those who stood dutifully by her deathbed. They had grown so much… Twilight Sparkle now had the long legs and neck of the other alicorns, with a long mane. She was more comfortable wearing her crown; she wore it now. Cadence and Shining Armor leaned into each other, supporting each other. Luna's face betrayed a storm of emotion. Each alicorn princess was so mature now. They had learned so much. Celestia smiled, knowing she had made the right choice in Cadence and Twilight.

"But Celestia, you can't go! Who's gonna control the sun?" Twilight said in a voice like a young filly's.

"Luna," Celestia said with confidence. Luna's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Me? But sister, I have been-"

"Nightmare Moon is in the distant past. You have proven your worth time and time again. And you're my sister. I know you can do this."

Celestia could tell that Luna was daunted, but her sister only nodded. Tears fell from her eyes and she let out a single sob before composing herself. She wanted to show that she was in control of her emotions now, that they would never consume her again.

Celestia's breathing became labored. She didn't have much time left.

"Twilight Sparkle and Mi-"

"Just Cadence," said the Crystal Kingdom princess, with a half-hearted smile and a trembling voice.

Celestia smiled in return at the old inside joke. "I believe it is time for you to take the next step in your studies."

With the last of her energy, she concentrated all her magic on the three alicorns. _They'll need this magic to keep Equestria safe; I sense an evil looming at our borders_. Three sunbeams spread from her horn to the horns of the others. Shining Armor stepped back in awe and horror as his wife and his sister changed before his eyes. Their manes lifted up and began to flow. All three alicorns had glowing white eyes, and electricity sparked off them as they struggled to reign in their new powers.

Finally, the glowing in their eyes faded away. The three alicorns and Shining Armor watched as the last breath left Celestia's body. Her mane stopped flowing. The last earthly thing she saw was the faces of her loved ones. She died with a smile on her face.

Twilight Sparkle was frozen in horror. Her former mentor looked so… frail, and old. Her age finally showed in death.

Luna knew that her sister's youthful appearance was a glamour, put in place so her subjects wouldn't panic. She suspected that the real reason for the disguise was so Celestia could hide the truth from herself. Her subjects would certainly panic now; from their point of view their princess - nay, their _queen_ - had died suddenly, without warning. Celestia had hidden her old age from them; they thought she was immortal. Who would tell them?

An icy chill gripped Luna's heart as she realized she would have to be the one to tell them. She was the next oldest princess, and Celestia's sister. Luna dropped her own disguise and sank to the floor, sobbing. She was dimly aware of Twilight and Cadence each laying a comforting wing on her back.

Shining Armor knew that with the death of Celestia, enemies might redouble their efforts to invade Equestria. With a heavy heart, he composed himself and stepped out of the room to give new orders to the guards. Time kept moving, after all. No matter how painfully.

The next day, Luna's first act as main ruler of Equestria was to declare a national day of mourning and order a tomb built near her sister's favorite spot in the garden. Her first sunrise without Celestia was watched by all, and though Luna tried to make it as beautiful as she could, she knew it would never compare to the sunrises her sister created.

During her first sunset, Luna felt Celestia's presence, guiding her. When she dared look at the horizon, the sky was aflame with colors and streaked with feathery pink clouds. An aurora spread across the whole sky, shimmering and sparkling like a satin ribbon in a rainbow of pastel colors. That day would forever be known as Celestia's Sunset.


End file.
